


Not the last bouquet for you

by Bluelilybell



Series: Drabble Request [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Drabble, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Language of Flowers, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Psychological Drama, You Have Been Warned, don't worry I love them, no angst no live
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluelilybell/pseuds/Bluelilybell
Summary: [Inspired by flower language theme]Hhhhh kau bisa Tamaki. Ini tidak sulit sama sekali. Kau pasti bisa. Demi Sou-chan. Ya, demi Sou-chan.
Relationships: Ousaka Sougo & Yotsuba Tamaki, Ousaka Sougo/Yotsuba Tamaki
Series: Drabble Request [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974982
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Not the last bouquet for you

Sore itu berbeda dari biasanya bagi Tamaki. Gumpalan awan kelabu bercorak orange keemasan tampak berarak rendah di ufuk barat, berat dan semakin menggelap seiring detik demi detik berlalu. Alunan melodi dari lagu yang terputar di sudut gereja terdengar memenuhi ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan karangan bunga itu. Namun tak seperti biasanya, dentingan lembut piano dari lagu yang penuh ciri khas itu tetap tak dapat meredakan kegelisahan di hatinya yang saat ini tengah berjalan perlahan sambil tertunduk, menghampiri seseorang yang paling penting di hidupnya.

_Ayo Tamaki, kau pasti bisa,_ bisiknya lirih untuk ke sekian kalinya hari itu. 

"Hey, Sou-chan."

Suara rendah Tamaki terdengar asing, bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ia bisa merasa pundak dan punggungnya seakan ditepuk lagi oleh teman-temannya yang lain seperti beberapa menit yang lalu, sebuah dorongan mental kecil baginya untuk melakukan hal ini. Sebelum hari berakhir, setelah semua orang pergi. Sendiri.

Meminjam keberanian dari mereka, ditatapnya lekat-lekat sosok Sougo yang masih tersenyum dalam diam. Tanpa sadar--mungkin karena sudah terbiasa--jarinya perlahan menyusuri wajah lelaki di hadapannya lembut, menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut yang menaungi pipi pucat Sougo ke balik telinga. Tak lama terlintas sekelebat berbagai potongan kenangan mereka berdua dalam benak Tamaki, dimana ia melihat senyum itu berkali-kali selama ini. Senyum yang sekarang terasa menyakitkan baginya saat ini. 

"Hari ini kau terlihat luar biasa..... Masih ingat lagu ini? Lagu yang kau berikan untuk hadiah ulang tahunku yg ke--uh... maaf aku lupa, hehe."

Tamaki menghela nafasnya sekali lagi. _Di saat seperti ini pun aku masih saja bertingkah bodoh haha, yang benar saja,_ batinnya pahit.

"Kau tau? Aku tidak pernah bilang langsung padamu, tapi ini lagu kesukaanku. Lagu yg jadi saksi awal kisah kita berdua." 

Dentingan piano yang sejak tadi mengikuti langkah Tamaki menuju tempat Sougo menunggunya mulai melambat. Pantulan cahaya langit kelabu matahari terbenam dari jendela-jendela lebar di ruangan gereja pun mulai meredup, terbias sunyi.

Kemudian hening. 

Lagu itu telah usai.

"Tapi sayangnya kisah kita terlalu cepat selesai ya... seperti lagu ini, haha."

Tanpa sadar Tamaki menggigit bibirnya, nafasnya tercekat lagi. Sesak. Wangi karangan bunga di sekeliling mereka yang menusuk tidak membuat hal ini membaik. Buku jari jemarinya semakin memucat, sepucat buket calla lily putih yg entah sejak kapan ia cengkeram erat. 

_Hhhhh kau bisa Tamaki. Ini tidak sulit sama sekali. Kau pasti bisa. Demi Sou-chan. Ya, demi Sou-chan._

Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menangis, setidaknya hanya untuk saat ini saja. Perlahan ia letakkan buket itu dalam genggaman tangan Sougo yang dingin dan kaku. Ditahannya buliran air mata yang mulai merebak dengan mengecup kening Sougo lembut, namun tetap saja ia tak mampu menahan senyum getir yang lolos dari wajahnya. Itu sudah di luar kuasanya.

"Selamat tidur, Sou-chan... Sampai jumpa lagi."

_Aku akan terus mencintaimu, sampai kita bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti._

**Author's Note:**

> Hai, ini Lily!  
> Drabble ini dibuat dari request temen dengan tema lily flower language beberapa bulan lalu yg udah kurombak jd lebih panjang hehe (temanya dari dia, iya pas bgt sama nama aliasku emang haha, makasih Tata! xD).  
> Arti calla lily itu kesucian, kepercayaan, kesetiaan, sementara warna putih nunjukin klo pasanganmu serius untuk hubungan jangka panjang. 
> 
> Karena udah lama banget ga nulis serius lagi (apalagi pakai bahasa indo), jadi maaf ya klo ini hasilnya jd awkward+angst gini. Masih ada beberapa drabble lain requestan temenku yg lain, nanti di post satu2 abis direvisi dikit(?). Klo mau request drabble juga boleh, komen aja silahkan! Asal bukan notp, aku bakal usahain bikin buat latihan nulis lagi :D


End file.
